The Expert,Marshall Lee
by NewEtremeEra
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee are a serious couple.Marshall is ready to release his little urge. Lemon-Oneshot, More to come if you're feeling my flow. Different format.


FIOLEE!

Style: is the cover

Fionna:"Marshall!... Stop!... That...Tickles!"

Marshall: "No, I can't you're pleasuring me too much... But you can do more...

Fionna: Thinking about what her boyfriend meant, then she was lifted off the couch and into his bedroom and tossed on the bed."Um... Marsh... I'm not-"

Marshall:Cut Fionna off and crashed his cold lips into her warm lips. Then stopped for a breath."I want you so much, Fionna,do you want me?"

Fionna: Crimson cheeks were filled with confused looked into Marshall's eyes that were filled with lust." Marshall... I-don't think I'm ready...yet." He wasn't her first but she didn't want to tell him that.

Marshall: Looked dissapointed at first but then smiled at her."Well am I your first...?"

Fionna: Sits up and leans on him while sitting on the bed, and sighed." No, your not." She stayed quiet and waited for Marshall's response.

Marshall: Should have been shocked at her answer but remembered that she once dated FP." Well I'm glad I'm not your first because I wouldn't want to hurt you.. This time there's gonna be more pleasure than pain, bunny."

Fionna: Squeaked, and adjusted her body to face Marshall." What makes you think so.."

Marshall: Was fighting back his urge so completely much. This was more challenging than fighting a 700 foot demon from the Nightosphere. " Because I know the art of a woman's body and I know all of their pleasure spots."

Marshall: Took his hand and wrapped it around Fionna's small in her back,"See like I can easily turn you right now if I wanted, but I like playing with my food so I'm not interested in that right now..." Marshall could feel Fionna tense up, and he could feel all her heat rush up to her face, this made him smirk because he loves the expressions she makes when she feels embarrassed or teased. "Kidding, okay, I continue by placing a gentle but firm kiss right here on your delicious neck." Marshall kissed Fionna's neck and he heard a small moan for her, this was a test to find her turn on spot so he could satisfy his needs. Lowered to her peak of her blue three quater shirt and kissed around her neck line.

Fionna: After letting out the second moan then realized that Marshall was trying to find her turn on spot, she may be blonde but shes not stupid. So she wanted to make him go through hell after what she was gonna do to make him turn on even more. She moved closer to Marshall and he fell backwards on his bed making her dominant. She leaned down to Marshalls face while sitting astride on top of him, her developed 17 year old body made him melt all inside his lower whispered in his ear"Marshall, I want you, but you're not relaxed enough yet. But I can help you with that baby. Fionna then backed away from Marshall's ear down to his neck and kissed lightly enough to make him want another after another. She noticed the sweat dripping down his face, and smirked. Just as Marshall was going to speak she kissed him softly, Fionna's lips molded right into Marshall's and slowly pulled away from his face until he pressed her body back down onto his and attemted to get her right into his center. Her skirt was now raised up higer and she needed to stay collected so that she won't be turned on as much as he seemed to be.

Marshall:Marshall used his muscley arms to pull Fionna's petite body into his. He was being turned on by every little touch or movement she gave him. And his urge was breaking loose.

Fionna: Broke their kiss slowly and she noticed druel come from her boyfriend's mouth."Are you relaxed now Marsh?" Fionna asked him while sitting right on top of him, legs still astride. He nodded and sat up to place a kiss on her neck, that happened to be her number one turn on spot, FP found that and used it during their first and only time. Fionna thought to herself" Shit!" And she felled limply off of Marshall by his side.

Marshall: Smirked, and crawled on top of Fionna," Baby I know you want me now." He carressed her cheek and teased her sexually and removed her bottoms as she removed his.

Fionna: Arched her back as Marshall sat astride on her. Now that her plan was ruined she felt guilty and told him whiled he continued teasing her sexually."Marshall...*moan* I wanted to *moan* teach you a leeson*moan* for taking advantage of me earlier*loud moan* so I was teasing you just a second ago to get your urge at its highest and*moan* and not satify it for you... But I was feeling guilty so I confessed. So you can stop now because I told you* louder moan* that I wasn't ready to..."

Marshall: Heard every word Fionna said, and admitted she did turn him on in under 5 minutes(NEW RECORD)and gave her props but wasn't going to tell her that because he's the dominant type. "Bunny you were going to let me suffer weren't you?... Well that's okay bunny, I'm giving you you're punishment right now." He said and thrust right into her. Fionna moaned really loudly. "So your right,our first time together is going to be more pain than pleasure.

Fionna: Got herself together. She wasn't just going to lay down while Marshall has all the fun, she's not whipped so she changed things up a bit,It was her sencond time I mean this should be how she pictured it. Fionna sat up she had to use Marshall's ultimate turn on spot thats above his waist of went right for the vampire bites, she did the lolipop process;kissed them licked them sucked them and he melted like puddy in her hands she was now dominant again,"Marshy as much as I would like to be punished by you, I'm gonna have to have fun with this and I hope you can do the same. So keep up okay and try not to moan to to loud we don't wanna wake up all of Aaa do we?" Fionna was really flexible she was a modest girl so no one really knew except Cake, the most she would do is flip and stuff outside,but Marshall was experiencing stuff that he had never seen before all the while making him feel so good and pleasurable. Once Fionna lifted her head from Marshall's center she sighed and plopped down next to him who was even more sweatier than she was.

Marshall: "I thought you said you weren't ready..?"

Fionna: "Lets just say I'd go to the extremes for you..."

Marshall: Thats all he needed to hear fro him to lunge back on top of her and make a great satifying performance" Bunny you made me melt, now I'm gonna make you freeze." Marshall headed for her neck and and lolipopped her everywhere on her neck and breast. Fionna let out moan after moan and arched her back so many times it was like everything he did to her made her have an orgasm but she'd know when the actuall thing happened and it felt like she was really almost there"Fi, baby you ready this may-" She pulled Marshall into a kiss to muffle her scream. And he swiveled his fork like tongue around her mouth to soothe the uncomfortable feeling. He pulled away slowly and kissed her stomach after. And layed next to her,as he and she were breathing heavily."So..how did it feel... To get freaky with the Vampire King?"

Fionna: Smiled,"Freaky." She loved Marshall so much as her best friend as her boyfriend and maybe even more but for now she was a teenager who wanted to live life and experience the best feels and the worst.

Marshall:Marshall put his leg on Fionna"Soo you wanna stay naked in my bed or do you want a shirt..? Cuz I prefer naked but I wanted to be a gentlemen so yeah."

Fionna: Giggled"I'll go get it"

Marshall: "No,cuz I don't want you to leave this bed you are mine and I get to have you here not anyone else."

Fionna: Thought that sounded kinda unhealthy for her boyfriend to say that even though he was a bit over protective but what good relationship doesn't have a little bit unhealthyness. " Okay Marshall."

But before he flew to his drawer she kissed him roughly.

Marshall:" Round 2 already Fi, you little animal you."

Fionna: Smirked and was tossed a black band tee probably some old ppl from before the war. " So I was thinking... That maybe.."

Marshall flew over to Fionna on the bed" What is it, Did I hurt you I knew I'm do sorry I can heal it just tell me where..!"

Fionna: "No!no. No Marsh I want to be with you forever and... Do you feel the same about me?"

Marshall: To him that was a no brainer, " Yes I do Fionna, I didn't think you were the type of girl who would get married so young...

But-"

Fionna: Face palmed" Um Marshall I don't want to get married any time soon,I want you to turn me...

Marshall: Had a lost face plastered

Fionna:"Into a Vampire!"

Marshall:" Ooohhh, okay when you turn 20"

Fionna:"Whyyyyy"

Marshall:" Cuz I hear they say that Human's blood tastes the best when they've been around for 2 decades and I want you to be my 5 star meal." Marshall then tickled her and plastered kisses all on her face and neck.

Fionna:"Marshall no! I want you to do it sooner! And stop! Pleeasssse that tickles!" She was trying yo get what she wanted from he boyfriend.

Marshall: "Fine! I'll do it the next time we ya know have a little visit, but you have to let me stay dominant I can't have you pleasuring me when I have a duty to perform and you can't turn me on at anytime no matter how horny you are, just let me please you... And then eat you..." He showed Fionna a devious smirk.

Fionna: Her words were itched with sarcasm" Oh how am I suppose to resist my sexy beast of a boyfriend."

Marshall: Dropped her on his bed from where he was floating with her, he has a habbit of doing that with Fionna in her arms." Nope, nope, nope I chaaannge my mind I won't turn you, you hurt my feelings." He pouted and Fionna laughed at his cute wittle face.

Fionna: "Oh come on Marshall! Are you serious I only said it like that because you kinda sounded full of yourself and you can't say you didn't."

Marshall: Turned his face the other way not to face Fionna.

Fionna:" Well after you were done I was going to you know what never mind your angry I should give you your space." She hopped off the bed and into his bathroom. And after a moment later she came out with her hair slightly damp. And laid in bed with Marshall who stayed pouting and she kissed him goodnight and shuffled his raven hair. Then shut her eyes.

Marshall: His hair was deshevled and he was wearing a pair of boxer and a tank top still upset, he was up for the past few hours thinking of his lil bunny and how he would travel the world together as vampires. He was still going to turn her, he was actually thrilled that she asked him because he couldn't picture his life without her in it. But for some reason he was still pouting.

Fionna:After a quick cat nap Fionna opened her eyes to find Marshall playing in her hair swiveling little pieces around her pretty little face "Hi Marsh"

Marshall: Gave a kiss to Fionna on her cheek." Hey Fi"

Fionna: "Do you still want your space? Or do you wanna talk to me?"

Marshall: pulled Fionna close to him. " like. an apology."

He said as he nuzzled his face into her chest

Fionna: "Um Marshall I'm sorry that you cannot take a joke."

Marshall: " Well I'm going to continue needing space until you apologize."

Fionna: Sighed"Okay but I have a reason.."she turned to face the oppsite way, and closed her eyes while smiling.

Marshall: Wrapped his arms around Fionna. "You're right, I'm sorry Fi, I don't want to be a lame bossy donkus."

Fionna: Giggled and turned to face Marshall " It's okay, I'd still love you."

Marshall: "Not as much as I love you."

Fionna: Kissed his nose.

"By the way, your pout is soo adorable!"

Marshall: Grunted" I know but isn't everything."

Fionna: "You're full of shit"

Marshall: "That's why you love me. So, you already know who my first was, so who was your and what did he do to you.?"

Fionna:" I'm not gonna anwer that."

Marshall:"Our relationship is nothing without trust!"

Fionna:" Okay, my first was FP and he did not burn me but I did hurt alot, this was about a year ago."

Marshall: Oh, Fionna who was better me or him?"

Fionna: "Uh... FP."

Marshall: "..."

Fionna:"Just kidding Marsh, you were so much better to toy with, that was a no brainer."

Marshall: "Fionna why do you constantly cause me pain, and with the pleasure not the sexual teasing"

Fionna:" I just had sex with a vampire! You guys are like experts at lust and sexual pleasure so...you"

Marshall: "My service doesn't come free." He climbed on top of Fionna.

Fionna: "I know it doesn't and I paid you with; this mark and this mark and this one and that one," she pointed to her nipple.

Marshall:"I like that one." And he swiftly licked it.

Fionna:"Get off you pervert!"

Marshall:Marshall laughed while floating backwards.

Fionna: buries herself into the cover" I'm so cold" and she let out a shiver.

Marshall: Floated towards Fionna's covered body" I told you I'd give you shivers." And he smirked.


End file.
